My Little Wing
by Broken.Bird.Nightingale
Summary: Red X is out creating chaos again. But who is the great Red X when he's suddenly unmasked...? 'A face Robin thought he'd never see again. "Jay."' And now what happens when this 'Jay' wants revenge on an old evil? Read and Review, please! You'll make me happy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The word that prevents me from owning much but the idea.

A/N: I'm in a Jason mood again. So many feels. Sorry if there're any mistakes, just I was wanting something Teen Titans and Jason. Read and review!

* * *

"Titans, go!"

Red X huffed in annoyance and spun around, chuckling at the familiar heroes. "Well hey there, kids. I thought you'd never show,"

"Man, you're like Robin's age!" Cyborg snorted.

"Actually I'm younger by a few years." X corrected with a smirk. Raven floated beside the Boy Wonder with a signature frown.

Robin scowled. "And how would you know that?" he asked. Starfire bared her teeth and Beast Boy finally ran in as a wolf, panting heavily.

"Dude," he exclaimed, "There's like fifty warehouses!"

Red X turned around. "I know I'm younger because... well, we'll find out later, hm?" he hopped up to the highest crate he was beside. "Later kids. Gotta run," he held up the Xenothium supply he stole and hid it away.

"Oh no you don't!" Robin yelled. "Go!"

The whole warehouse became a frenzy of splintered wood, missed starbolts, cy-cannon blasts, and random birdarangs. And all of that chaos somehow missed the Red X.

"Gaaahh!" Beast Boy shouted as X let some of that red gel or whatever it was at him. _"Again?!_ This'll take forever to get outta my hair! Again!"

Raven floated up, eyes glowing darkly. "Azarath Metrion-"

"-Nope!" X interrupted, shooting some sort of electrical red shuriken at the empath. He did the same with Starfire and messed with Cyborg's electrical circuits before coming face-to-face with Robin.

"You aren't going anywhere," the Boy Wonder deadpanned. X tilted his head, smirking underneath the mask.

"You think so?"

Robin lunged at the anti-hero (that's what X liked to call himself) with familiar grace, flipping up into the air and flicking his foot out to land a kick. The Red X simply shifted to the left and caught the foot with a smug grasp, tossing him away against a crate. With a hop, he dashed for the exit.

"X!" the bird yelled, regaining his wits and picking himself up from the wood. "Why do you insist on a life of crime?" he panted. Red X skidded to a halt.

"What?"

Robin stood up, "You have the potential for a hero. You've saved me more than once and you've had proper training by someone good. Why do you insist on the life of crime?"

"Nice. The old 'you-can-change' trick. Clever, Wonder Boy. Clever," the anti-hero snorted.

Robin shook his head. "No. I'm serious."

Red X hung his head and laughed bitterly, walking towards the hero. "I've tried that once, playing the hero. But it wasn't working out. He kept saying I needed to be exactly like... hell, why am I telling you this? You'll just run back to him anyway."

"Who?" Robin asked, puzzled, inching closer. The vigilante stepped behind another crate, eyes narrowed. He snaked his way around other crates, attempting to put distance between him and the bird.

"Oh, you know." X paused, choosing his words, "You know him too, _Golden Boy_. Everyone in that damned city knows him. 'He is vengence, he is the night'."

Silence. Then a shocked: "What did you just call me?"

"_Golden Boy_. You heard me. _Golden. Boy._"

He got no answer and turned around, expecting a clean retreat, but instead got a fist hitting his face. Staggering, he attempted to counter, but an extra kick rendered him helpless.

His mask flew off. Red X was unmasked. He grunted as he hit the concrete ground and rolled, regaining his feet on the fifth roll.

"Ah dammit," X hissed, rubbing his cheek. "That wasn't nice, Goldie."

"Turn around." Robin demanded. Slowly, the rest of the Titans made their way beside their leader, still beaten and bruised.

The anti-hero rubbed his cheek again. "I'll pass." he smugly snickered. And that smug snicker was familiar. _So freaking familiar_. The voice-changer wasn't there anymore. And now that voice was so freaking familiar.

Robin shifted uneasily. "Turn around. Now."

Red X flapped a hand. "Yeesh, don't get your panties in a twist, Golden Boy. You _did_ kick me in the face,"

"Robin," Starfire started, "Why does the Red X call you the Golden Boy? You do not look like the golden color."

The Boy Wonder ignored the alien girl. "_Turn around_!" he shouted.

The unmasked anti-hero chuckled. "Man, someone's demanding, eh?" he slowly turned on his heel, revealing his face. "Just like the good ol' days."

"Oh my god..." Robin breathed.

Hazel-green eyes blinked back at him, jet-black hair but a new, unruly white streak, fell across his pale face. His features were etched with arrogance and smugness. A face Robin thought he'd never see again.

"Jay."

"Hey there, Goldie." the unmasked villain grinned.

Robin stepped forward, shocked. Raven put an arm out to halt the others, who were ready to follow their leader.

With a brisk, "Wait," the whole team stopped. Only Raven understood the impact this was making on Robin. After all, they shared that bond. She knew of this 'Jay'.

"I-is it really... really you? Jay?" the Boy Wonder asked, stopping in front of him.

He took a step back. "In the flesh, Dickie-bird." he muttered slowly.

Robin's breath hitched and he reached at Jason. "You're real? Like... really you?"

"Ok, you've been watching too much _'Supernatural'_ or something," 'Jay' snorted. Robin shook his head and wrapped his arms around the anti-hero.

"Oh god... you're alive, Jay!" he gasped.

"Uh, dude," Beast Boy called, "Of course he's alive. He's been kicking our butts since whenever!"

Jay pushed Robin back awkwardly. "I'm back from the dead. That doesn't mean you suddenly get to hug me, Dick,"

"I have the right to hug you because you're my _dead brother_, Jason!" Robin objected. "How are you even _alive_?"

Jason shrugged. "Ra's and the Pits."

"Friend Robin," Starfire said, floating closer despite Raven's protests, "Why do you call the Red X your brother?"

Jason stiffened and narrowed his eyes. Robin moved protectively in front of his little brother. "Because he _is_ my brother."

"What?" Cyborg gasped.

"Dude, you have a brother?" the green changeling asked. Starfire simply looked shocked and Raven seemed indifferent. After all, she knew.

"And he... I was at his funeral. Remember when I had to leave on short notice?" the Boy Wonder added. Jason took a sharp breath, the memory close.

Starfire shook her head. "That is not possible. If he is dead, how is he here?"

Robin slung an arm around Jason's shoulders. "It's complicated. All I know is that my Little Wing is here and he's not dead."

"Yes. Now. Get off me," the younger growled. "I'm still a villain here. Technically, I should be running like hell,"

Robin frowned. "_Technically_, you shouldn't be here."

"Yeah. 'S more of a curse than..." he trailed off at Robin's dilated look. "Hells no I'm going back to _him_!"

Beast Boy threw his arms up in the air. "Who's _him_?! And why the heck is Red X still here and _not in jail_?!"

"Because he's my brother!" Robin growled back.

Cyborg crossed his arms. "Man, BB has a point," he nodded. Starfire had a scowl marring her face.

"Yes, the Red X... or _Jason_ as you call him, is still a criminal."

Jason stepped back with a shadow crossing his face. Robin mumbled something in a different language under his breath before leaping into Jay's defense. "Batman and I were basically criminals, working under the police force!"

"That doesn't mean Red X should suddenly be a good guy because he _looks_ like your dead sibling!"

"Dude! He's kicked our butts so many times its not funny. Why should he get a chance?"

The anti-hero pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Can we just-"

"No, Jay! Just stay out of this!"

Raven put her hands to her head and glared at the arguing heroes before yelling much like she did the first time they argued.

"Stop it!" she demanded, eyes flashing. "This is pointless! Have you so little faith in our leader?"

Starfire's mouth opened, but she was cut off by Jason, who angrily stepped forward with a whistle.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" he shouted. "My _god_ you're as bad as Dickie-bird and Bats! Now shut up and _listen_." his green gaze flared with irritation.

Robin sighed as the 'no names in the field' code was broken. "Alright, Jay." he nodded.

"I don't need your approval to speak, Goldie," Jason shot back harshly, clearly pissed off. "This is about _me_, right? I can think for my -freaking- self! I'm not that timid, freaked out kid anymore who was too scared to _breathe_ in his own 'home'!"

Everyone stared at him as his anger was clearly voiced out. Robin was taken aback, and Raven seemed uncomfortable with the frustration coming in waves off the boy. He continued to rant about him not being the same or young anymore, then suddenly, that rage stopped.

"Hell, why do you even _care_?" Jason asked in a defeated tone. "I was such a crappy brother."

"You're my brother, Jay." Robin said, eyes widening, "I'll always care. Bats pushed you to hate. Speaking of which... did you-"

"Hell. No." he growled, his posture tense and aura aggitated. "No. I came here first after coming back. Then I saw this badass suit, and..."

"You stole it." Robin finished. His little brother released his pent-up breath and calmed down again.

Jason shrugged. "Hey, Bats is paranoid with his crap. Your codes are easy to crack." he winked. "I _was_ gonna tell you... but your rusty, and messin' with you guys is a hell of a lot of fun."

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted.

"S' only true, Changeling," Jason calmly stated. "But... I think I should go, huh? Y' know, before your _friends_ tear my head off my neck,"

"They won't do that. Hey, come to the tower with us," the Boy Wonder said without missing a beat. The Titans, minus Raven, let out an angered gasp.

"But-"

"Give him a chance!" Robin snapped, voice pleading. "He was beaten with a crowbar by a madman. He was left to die in an explosion. _Please_. He's my brother. I wasn't the nicest to him in his... final days... _Please_."

Jason hissed. "Oh god... end this chick flic moment." Silently, he added, "_And I don't **want** a chance. Damn Goldie's jumping to conclusions..."_

Raven stepped forward. "Robin doesn't ask much. Compared to us, he's asked practically nothing. Why is it so hard to accept his wish?"

_'Maybe I can play along...'_ Jason supressed a smirk. _'Just for a little...'_

Cyborg scowled. The three skeptical Titans turned to each other and looked back."Once chance. _One_. And at some point, _explain yourself_."

The rest of the Titans -minus Raven again- nodded in agreement.

Robin flashed his empath a look of gratitude that said he'd thank her later. "Deal." he agreed. Jason looked highly aggitated and Robin put his arm around his shoulders again.

"We'll go into detail later, but as of now... This is Jason. And he's my little brother..."

* * *

_Flashback~_

_"Who's that?" Dick asked, pointing to the smaller kid in Batman's chair by the Batcomputer. "I met him and he says I'm his big brother and he's now... **Robin**. Who is he?"_

_Bruce sighed. "Your new brother. I found him on the streets. Seeing as how you quit, I-"_

_"You made him Robin." Dick growled, glaring at the cross-legged boy. "That is **my **title, Bruce. You didn't ask me. You didn't ask me a damn thing."_

_"Dick, hear me out-"_

_"Bruce, why the hell did you **do** that?!" the Grayson boy snapped, ignoring his adopted father, "That was **my** name! My **mother** gave me that name! Why the hell did you give a damn street-rat that name?! That was my family nickname! What the hell were you thinking?! Couldn't you pull your head from your ass and think of what doing that would do to me?! **Robin** is **my** title! I-"_

_From the other side of the Batcave, you could see Jason jump and turn slightly to listen. The kid was observant, Dick would give him that._

_"Richard John Grayson!" Bruce said sternly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me. I found Jason stealing the Batmobile tires,__"_

_Dick snorted. "He sounds __**so** trustworthy,"_

_Bruce frowned. "And I told him to take me to his parents. He just showed me where he lived and said his mother was dead and father was missing. The damn kid was living off of stealing **tires**. Like hell I'd leave him alone. Hell, he was living in the crappy part of Gotham!"_

_Richard was silent. "...his parents are dead?"_

_"He doesn't know about his father." Bruce nodded grimly. "He's got potential. You quit being Batman's Robin, Dick. He's got the potential. Rage. And I couldn't just leave him."_

_Richard just shook off Bruce's hand and walked over to the Batcomputer._

_His parents were dead... just like his..._

_"Jason, right?"_

_The green-eyed boy looked up. "Yah." he nodded. "...Richard...?"_

_"Call me Dick," the former Boy Wonder corrected._

_"Ok." Jason agreed. "You still mad at me for becoming Robin?"_

_"...Sorry about that, Jay." Dick ruffled the boy's hair and smiled. "Welcome home, little brother."_

* * *

A/N: So... what do you think? Review! They fuel my Inspiration. I may even make this a multi-chapter if anyone wants it to be...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well this took longer than I wanted. I kept getting busy... *hides from thrown bricks* Anyway... this is for those who wanted this to be multi-chapter... Sorry it took a while. I also added some things in chapter one that I forgot to add, so... yeah...

Oh, and as a warning, there's slight mention of RobRae in this. It's just for the sake of giving Jay something to screw with, though.

Disclaimer: Well... do you think I really own much? Because I don't. I don't own much. 'S a pity.

* * *

**-Titans Tower; A day later-**

"Look, I know you don't trust me-"

"You got that right."

Jason scowled at Beast Boy like a pissed-off cat who just figured out that a human was the origin of that little red dot on the floor.

He was on constant watch by the irritating green stain in his 'room' which was the main living area. He wasn't trusted enough to have his own room yet. And while Robin was busy trying to win the Titans over, he was forced to stay there _without_ ripping the head from the green boy's shoulders.

"...But can I get up and get a freaking glass of water?"

Beast Boy snorted. "Nope."

"Ah, dammit, kid." Jason stood up. "I don't really wanna do this," his hand jerked out and his fist collided with the nose of the changeling, making him flip back against the couch.

"Gaah!"

Jason shook his hand and stalked to the kitchen, finding a glass. Beast Boy groaned and lifted his head.

"I hate you."

"Same here, you moron," Jason agreed, raising the glass, "Here's to a long hate-ship,"

Beast Boy scowled. "Dude, I hate you even more,"

Everyone came running in at that moment, drawn in by the changeling's yell.

"What's goin' on?!" Cyborg shouted. Jason raised the glass to his lips again, taking a slow drink.

"He punched me!" Beast Boy whined. "Uncalled for!"

"Hey! He wouldn't let me get some damn water! I'm not goin' anywhere," Jason objected, leaning on the counter with a smug look on his face.

"You were _so_ gonna make a run for it!" the green one challenged.

Jason smirked. "You wanna bet?"

Robin sighed. "Knock it off before _I_ bet who's going to be thrown _through_ the door first."

"Once again, don't get your panties in a twist," Jason grumbled, blowing that white hair streak from his face.

"Jay, shut up," Robin snapped. "You're still under the possibility of leaving the Tower,"

"So? I can just go back to my place. Durh."

"Jay, I'm your big brother, and I don't want you to get hurt again."

The white-streaked Bat-child slammed his forehead on the counter. "Well _that_ hurt, so you officially suck. Ta-da, you've failed at your first job. Someone get him a cookie."

Cyborg chuckled. "I actually think I can get used to this kid."

"At least I'm winning _someone_ over." Jason muttered, throwing a half-hearted glare at Starfire, who was green-eyed and glaring.

"You are very rude," she pouted, crossing her arms.

Jason stuck out his tongue. "I'm not the one saying someone's rude," he retorted.

The alien girl bared her teeth. "You are very, very rude and arrogant and-"

"Quit it, both of you!" Robin snapped. "Jay, I will send you in a box to Batman. Star, I will... uh... make you spend a day with Blackfire!"

They gasped simultaneously. "No!"

Beast Boy grinned. "Do it anyway! He punched me!"

"You wouldn't let me get a friggin' _glass of water_! I-"

The Titan's alarm went off. Jason flinched.

"Damn that's loud."

Raven dully acknowledged the blinking alarm. "Trouble."

"No shit." Jason rolled his eyes. "So what, I'm gonna be in lockdown here or what?"

Everyone shared a look before a silent agreement.

"I don't like it," Cyborg sighed, "but we're gonna let you come with us. Robin's explained most of it,"

"So you pity me?" Jason snapped.

Raven shook her head. "No. We don't pity you. We just think you deserve another try,"

The Boy Wonder nodded. "So get ready. Here's your chance,"

_'I don't want a chance dammit,'_ Jay thought. _'How long do I have to play this game? I don't **want** a chance to prove anything."_

"It's probably Doctor Light anyway, not too tough."

* * *

Turns out it wasn't Doctor Light.

By the time the Titans plus Red X got there, the villain was gone. The bank was in ruins and there was still smoke hovering about. _Not_ exactly something Light would do (he'd be waiting to announce his accomplishment).

"Well." The Red X crossed his arms. "We're a little slow on the action, hmm?"

Beast Boy put his hands to his hips. "Dude, stop the whole I'm-better-than-you act."

Robin frowned. "Both of you, seriously knock it off. Come on, X," he stepped forward towards the rubble, "We'll check inside while Rae and Cyborg help the police*."

"What am I gonna do?" the green changeling stepped up hopefully.

"You and Star are going to head to the air and see if you can see anything,"

"Yessir!"

Red X sighed, the sound raspy. "Can we go now? I'm tired. That damn couch is stiff,"

The Boy Wonder nodded and they made their way inside the ruined bank. Robin picked his way around the right and trusted his brother to the middle.

The vigilante made his way to the back, and almost froze in his place when he saw what was there.

A burning green-and-white pattern of flame in the shape of a familiar grinning clown shone through the haze. A man was slumped underneath it, dead, with a psychotic grin plastered on his face and a joker card in his hands.

"Damn."

Red X hopped over the rocks and took the card, twitching at the blood-red letters written on it.

_"Birdie Boy~! So good to finally see you again! Uncle Joker has been dying to see you again... or rather, **killing** to see you again! You Batsy-kids are so **fun **to play with, but the replacement was fragile, hm? Well, Mr. J is **thrilled** to see you again~!  
~Joker"_

"Robin!"

X was so tempted to crush the card and leave, to go hunt down that psychotic clown and beat him with a crowbar over and over again. But he didn't.

_'My little game will be prolonged,'_ he thought bitterly, _'I'll leave **after** the clown is dead."_

* * *

~_Flashback~_

_The crowbar beat mercilessly against his huddled form. Again and again, the metal hit him, again and again. The manic laughter echoed throughout the warehouse and burned Jason's ears._

_When the clown finally left, he lay there for a minute, gathering the remaining strength he had. It hurt so damn much. So. Damn. Much._

_He tried to get out. He really did. But he was too weak. The damn door was locked. And the building was rigged to blow._

_Jason silently realized he wouldn't get out of here alive. So he sat against the door, quitely willing his inevitable death to come._

_"Sorry, Bats."_

_And then the warehouse burst into flame._

_And just before all that fiery detonation, Jason silently promised something: **"Joker will die."**_

* * *

A/N: *has anyone noticed that the police are _never there_?! Like, seriously! The police dudes are like non-existant in Jump City. :P

Ok, well, this is kind of a filler. I know its rushed and shorter than the last, but I've been busy, and wanting to give you guys something. I'll probably re-write this chapter when my schedule clears or during the weekend. Anyway, try to stay with me! Review! They fuel me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another chapter for you! I'm glad it's liked, so shout-out to everyone reading this and special shout-outs to those reviewing!

Jason: Someone's in a good mood.

Yes. Yes I am, Jay. Anywho, on with the story! Well, the disclaimer, then the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own. How many times does it have to be said? Why do I need to say that stupid ten word letter every-flipping-time?

* * *

"Lantern Core help us,"

Red X was still glaring at the flaming Joker face when Robin heard the call. He blankly handed the Boy Wonder the card.

"Did you really just ask the Green Lantern corps something?" X muttered, half-serious.

Robin quickly read the note and crumpled it up. "Come on. If we're really going against Joker the Titans will have to be prepared."

"I was prepared and look where it got me. Dead. Beaten. Expl-"

"Jay, not now," Robin sighed. He flipped open his communicator. "Guys, head back. X and I found something we'll go over at home."

After getting the answer from each Titan, both Bat-kids made their way out. They nodded to the police officers, who for the record, looked at a loss. Red X leaned over to Robin, voice clearly betraying the anger he was trying to hold in.

"Jump City police look like they haven't seen a blown building before," he observed dryly, attempting for humor.

"Most haven't."

X sighed. "Figures. This city is a walk in the park compared to the hellhole of Gotham,"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I guess,"

* * *

**-Back at the Tower-**

"What did you bring us back here for?" Cyborg asked.

The Titans were sitting around the couch again, the only difference was the aggitated masked Red X pacing the floor.

"An old villain." he hissed. "A damn psychopath."

"Slade?" Beast Boy suggested.

X turned on him, ripping the mask off and pratically blowing up. "Dammit no! Why the hell would you be here if it's _Slade_? That damn idiot is _nothing_ compared to the worthless pile of evil death-worshipping garbage you're about to face!"

"Jay, calm down," Robin quickly interjected, "Take a deep breath, brother."

Jason's green eyes were fuming, Raven glowering at the rage pulsing off him. The dead-and-back second Robin swallowed and crossed his arms, obeying the elder.

"...sorry," he muttered. "Sorry."

"It's alright. But no, we aren't going against Slade again," Robin let out an unhappy breath and furrowed his brow. "We're going against the Joker."

A shocked silence spread across the room. Everyone has heard of the Joker at one point or another.

"...Joker? As in, _the Joker_?" Cyborg gulped.

Jason nodded grimly. "Yeah."

"But he is supposed to be in the City of Gotham, correct?" Starfire asked.

"He's supposed to be in the Arkham Asylum," Robin hissed out. "_Batman_ is supposed to be telling me these things."

"But Wonder Boy and Bats are having their little hissy fits against each other so he _didn't_." Jason rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "We're practically alone here."

Raven blinked. "So what do you want us to do?"

Robin looked away. "I don't know... probably nothing,"

It was Jason's turn to intervene. "_Nothing_? Like hell! The longer the psychopath stays in this city, there's a risk they're gonna be killed,"

"Well then what should we _do_?!" Robin snapped. "Batman is out of the question! Hell, he probably does care that I'm here anymore!"

Jason growled. "What is _wrong _with you? _I'm _the one who died at his hands and came back and you're acting how _I_ should be!"

"Joker's the one that killed you?" Beast Boy's voice came out in a freaked-out rasp.

"Yeah." the green-eyed Bat-child nodded stiffly. "But that's done. But hell no I'll let you live in the same place as the madman. That's strictly for Bats and birds to do."

Starfire tilted her head, "We do not trust you fully, yet you are intent on helping us. Why?"

_"Because I'm playing this little game..."_ Jason wanted to say that, but instead, what came out was, "Joker's hurt enough people in his lifetime to spread it to another city,"

Robin stared at his brother. The kid surprised him way more times than he could count. One moment he seems resentful for coming back, the next he's wanting to help his teammates.

What was he playing at?

Jason noted the stare and chuckled. "What? He _has_. The damn clown isn't allowed to go anywhere but Gotham."

Cyborg cleared his throat. "Ok, so... what, we get training or somethin'?"

"No. That's exactly the problem," Robin scratched his neck. "Joker doesn't really have a set style. He's just... chaotic."

"Chaotic?" Beast Boy yawned. "Then we throw chaos right back!"

"Good luck with that, kid," Jason snorted. "'cause I don't think 'throwing chaos' back at Joker works. He's not called the 'Clown Prince of Crime' for nothing, little moron."

Beast Boy pouted. "I don't like you."

"We _do_ have a great hate-ship,"

"Bite me,"

"And have my teeth stained green?"

Raven sighed. "Knock it off you two. Or I'll fling both of you all the way to Star City."

Jason's smirked. "Man, your girlfriend is _feisty,_ Golden Boy,"

Both of the birds blushed. "She isn't my girlfriend." Robin muttered.

"He's not my boyfriend," the empath corrected darkly.

"Uh-huh. Because you _lovebirds_ look quite close," Jay continued, laughing when he saw Robin inch away.

Starfire and Cyborg shared a look. The mood had just changed. Must be Jason's way to defuse tension.

"Enough," Robin finally grumbled. "I'm gonna go try to talk to Batman,"

"Don't tell him I'm back!" Jason said. "Don't."

"Why not? He'll be happy,"

Jason grunted. "_Agent A_ will be happy. Bats? Yeah right. He'd just make some statement on how you would've come to him first."

As much as Robin didn't like to admit it, Jason was right. Bats wouldn't simply welcome the second son back with open arms. Hell, he probably wouldn't welcome his _first_ son back.

"...You're right. Ok, fine." the Boy Wonder excused himself and left the room. The others shared awkward glances.

"...Well, I'm gonna go to bed," Jason mumbled, "Do I get my own room yet?"

Cyborg got up. "Yeah. Sure. You're gonna help us, right?" he ambled to the door, "Yeah, your room'll be across from Robin's,"

Jason followed the half-robot down the hallway, glowering at his thoughts. _'Damn it. Dammit. I don't want to stay here. How long until I kill the son-of-a-'_

"Here," Cyborg said, interrupting his mind-rambing. Jason murmured a thanks and slipped inside the room without another look.

"Ah hell," he sighed, falling against the bed with a thump. "And I don't even have a crowbar."

He yawned as a wave of tiredness hit him. Not bothering to change, he simply curled up on top of the bed, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander old memories.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_An ten-year-old Jason ran down the hall, eyes flashing with anger and unshed tears._

_Why couldn't Bruce just think of the good things he did? Sure he ran ahead without say, but he perfected the spin-flip kick. Did he mention it? No._

_"Jay?"_

_The green-eyed boy glanced over his shoulder briefly at the sound of his older brother's puzzled voice. He merely grunted and swerved into his room, slamming the door shut. He stumbled to his bed and placed his hands on it, doubled over and forcing the tears back._

_"Why?" he asked himself, gritting his teeth. "I didn't..."_

_The boy wiped his eyes with is arm and walked over to his window. He had a straight path to the roof. It was his place to cool down._

_He opened the window and climbed out, swinging up to the top. He let out a troubled growl and sat cross-legged by the ledge, staring out at Gotham._

_"Jay?"_

_Dick jumped up beside his little brother. "You ok?"_

_"Maybe," Jason answered with a snort. "Maybe not."_

_The elder sighed. "What did he say this time?"_

_Jason scowled. "I know I messed up. I get it. He didn't think of anything that I did well. Only the crap I did wrong. 'Dick wouldn't have done that'. 'Dick wouldn't have left himself wide open'. It's all the same."_

_Richard sighed. "He's still doing that?"_

_"Mmm."_

_"Then don't listen to him, Little Wing."_

_They fell into silence again. Jason sat back with a sudden laugh._

_"Chick flick moment or what? Never speak of this. Ever."_

_Dick burst into laughter as well and slung an arm around Jason's shoulders. "Never."_

* * *

A/N: Review! Anywho, it took longer than I wanted. I've been busy. So anyway, review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ...you know, someday if I ever do own this, I'm gonna write a fanfiction just to say "Know what? I actually _do_ own this". But as of now, I don't.

A/N: Hiya guys. So here's chapter four! I'm getting to the action. And crowbars. Because you can't have Jason and Joker in the same area without a crowbar. Just saying.

* * *

"Any word from Bats?" Jason asked, staggering into the main living area. It was two o' clock P.M. He was rather pleased with himself that he slept that long. He didn't change and was still in his Red X suit.

The room was occupied by only two Titans: Robin was laid back on the couch, reading a book, and Raven was meditating. The others were out buying food and various things at the mall.

"Yeah," The Boy Wonder frowned into the book. "Strangely enough, he didn't know Joker escaped."

Jason yawned and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Well that's new."

"I know. He was shocked when I said Red X signaled me that Joker was here,"

"You mentioned _me_?" Jason asked, the expression on his face layered with growing anger.

Robin raised his hands. "No! I just said that Red X led me to the place Joker was, and left! I'm gonna give you credit for _something_, be it direct or not,"

"Di... Robin, he's the goddamn _Batman_. He'll figure it out at some point in time, you idjit!"

"..._idjit_?"

If Jason was near the counter, his forehead would be occupying it at the moment. "Ok, shut up."

Raven spoke up. "I know what TV show that's from. It has those two brothers." she smiled slightly. "Su-"

"Yes, ok, we get it!" Jason grumbled. "I watch that show. Happy now?"

"_Watch it_? Jay, you were _addicted_ to the show." Robin cut in with a matter-of-fact smirk on his face.

"Shut _up_!" the green-eyed teen scowled. "Go... go take your girlfriend out to lunch or something!" he pointed to Raven by the window.

Raven's meditation faltered and she tilted in mid-air before righting herself. Robin almost dropped his book at the statement.

"Lovebirds!" Jason sang, seeing their reactions, "Lovebirds!" he hopped around, flipping over the couch and back.

"Jay!" Robin exclaimed. "Jay-bird, knock it off."

"_Lovebirds_." Jason whistled. He ducked as the book was tossed at his head (which was rather thick). "Hey! What the hell? No book-throwing! Agent A said no throwing things at each other! Bad Robbie bad! No cookies for you!"

Robin crossed his arms. "This isn't the Manor!"

Jason pouted with an adorable huff. "So?! Doesn't mean you can just... chuck stuff at my face!"

"_Silence_!" Raven snapped. "I am trying to meditate."

Both boys shut right up. "...sorry..."

Raven smirked to herself and triumphantly raised her head to continue her slow, near-silent mantra.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._"

And then she was interrupted again. The Titan alarm went off and the computer screen popped up, showing Cyborg.

"Robin, we've got trouble," the half-robot said. "Joker just broke into another bank."

Jason tensed up. "On our way," was all he said before whipping around and dashing back to his room. _'My chance. Then I can go.' _

Within a second or so he came back out with his mask in his hands, and now a domino mask resembling Robin's was over his eyes.

"Are you _that_ paranoid?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Learned from the best, Goldie."

Raven stepped lightly on the ground, ready to teleport them all to the site. "Ready?"

The Bat-kids nodded and a big black energy raven enveloped them all, and suddenly they were beside the other Titans in front of a smoking building.

"Whoa. Where were _you_ when I was trapped in that warehouse?" Red X asked sarcastically.

Raven's expression remained her signature frown. Starfire stepped forward, lifting her hand to let green energy act as a flashlight through the dust.

Red X dashed ahead despite of Robin's protests.

"Titans, come on," the Boy Wonder called, running in after his brother.

Everyone shuddered at a manic laughter, resonating throughout the bank. They made it to Red X, who was frozen and glaring inside an open vault.

"Well!" a shrill cackle made Starfire and Beast Boy step back, "Look who it is! Birdie-boy!"

A man stepped out of the vault. His pale white skin and green hair and purple suit is what freaked Cyborg out, but those bloodred lips was what got to Raven. Robin felt a familiar annoyance and dread in the pit of his stomach, and Red X was just... furious.

"It's been a long time, Robbie," Joker grinned, arms spread out. A crowbar -a damn crowbar- was in his right hand and a bag of money was in his left. "Why don't you give Mr. J a hug!"

"What are you doing here, Joker?" Robin asked, pulling X back beside him. The younger Bat-kid-in-disguise was too angry to do anything at the moment.

The clown laughed again. "I just wanted to see my _favorite_ little hero! After all, the _other_ playmate, Boy Blunder Two, wasn't _nearly_ as fun!"

Red X started to lunge forward but Cyborg grabbed his cape and yanked him back. "Hold it, Hotshot! Don't get the maniac riled, man!" he hissed.

"I'm. Gonna. _Kill_. _Him_!" X growled back. "The game can end _when he dies_!"

"Game?"

"Ooh! You're working with Reddie?" Joker's laugh died down to a giddy chuckle. "I thought he was a _villain_! Robbie working with criminals now?"

"I know how to play a hero, you worthless scumbag!" X retorted bitterly.

Joker flinched mockingly. "Wow. And they say _I'm_ rude," He snapped his fingers and his clown-masked goons came stomping in. "I guess I'll have to show you and your friends some manners!"

"Titan's, go!" Robin yelled.

Red X snorted. "I'm not a Titan, idiot. So I don't have to play by your rules," With a battle cry, he dashed on ahead, aiming for Joker.

"JOKER!" he yelled, running up a slab of stone. He pushed off the stone and vaulted off of a thug's head, flipping to confront the Gotham clown.

Joker's lips were wide and he simply swung his right arm at X's head, and he spun back as the crowbar slammed against the side of his head. He landed on his feet just beside the clown, and before he could snap out of his daze, the metal hit him again in the chest and he fell back.

"Gaah..." he reached out to catch himself, but the hit rendered him weak, and he simply crashed limply against Starfire without resistance.

Joker cackled, "I _love_ it when someone is desperate to kill me!"

"Are you well, Red X?" Starfire asked, shaking her head and gently shoving the brother of her leader off her.

Red X coughed and took off his mask-helmet, spitting out red blood. "...Eh... been worse," he narrowed his eyes and glared up at Joker, who was preoccupied with taunting Raven. More crimson ran down his chin from his nose, and yet he held a savage grin, the red glinting off his teeth.

"Are you sure? You were hit very hard," the alien princess stood up and shot out a dozen starbolts without looking, hitting all five of the Joker-minions. X pushed himself up.

"Yah, never been better," he nodded a thanks and ran off, leaving his mask behind. And instead of aiming for Joker again, he went for the swarm of thugs with a new drive.

He teamed with Beast Boy, then ran to help Cyborg. A swift double attack with Raven left him working with Robin. Being trained by the same person, they were in sync. Their differences were fascinating.

Robin was more acrobatic and swift, using more aerial techniques with precise jabs and kicks. His circus background and extra training from Batman made him excellent with combat.

Red X used a style more like Batman himself, relying on power. His grace wasn't of a natural aerialist's, but it came from his restrained energy. The movements he used were heavier, with less flips, but with more rolls and vaults.

"Heh, like old times," Red X grinned, spitting again. Robin went back-to-back with him, smirking as well.

"Yeah, though we usually had Bats in the corner, beating the snot outta someone like Riddler," he noted.

X rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he wiped his chin and smirked, "Let loose that creepy laugh* of yours, Golden Boy, _then_ it'll be like old times,"

Maybe it was the fatigue of combat getting to him. Maybe it was because his brother told him to. But Robin did just that, as he swung his Bo staff. He laughed that creepy laugh that hasn't been heard for years.

Joker's eyes widened as he realized his minions were running out. He clapped loudly and whistled sharply.

"Ok!" a sinister smile molded his face. "We've had plenty of fun today, kiddies! Now it's time for Mr. J to make his _grand exit_!"

Red X whipped around, his glory moment fading into the rage again. "You aren't going anywhere!" he yelled. The clown looked down and his eyes betrayed some shock.

"Well, Reddie! You resemble that rude Bow Blunder all those years ago! Unless... you _are_ him! Is _that_ why you were so rude to me? It _is_!"

"Go to hell, Joker!" X abandoned his brother again.

"X, wait!" Robin ran after. A rather idiotic giggle escaped Joker as he fumbled around in his coat before pulling out a detonator.

"This'll be good!~" Joker sang. Both of the Bat-kids dove for the clown. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Red X snarled as Robin grabbed his cape. Starfire helped Beast Boy up from the ground. Cyborg pulled Raven back. And Joker pressed the detonator.

A thundering rumble echoed and the bank the ceiling starting crumbling first, before the whole thing started to collapse. The psychotic clown simply stepped back closer to the vault as it all came down, hands formally behind his back.

After the main collapse of the bank, Joker stood observing his work. Holding some gas mask to his face, a smile twitched on his lips as the dust started to settle. Still forms of two certain birds were in front of him.

"Hmm! Time to have some fun, Robbie and Red!~"

* * *

A/N: Well. It was kinda rushed, but I have a good reason for it. And say that Joker exploded his way into the bank and there's some debris at first. *The laugh is a reference of Young Justice. YJ Robin has an adorable laugh.

What'll happen to Red X and Robin? What'll Joker do with them? Tune it tomorrow (*ahem* next update *ahem*), same Bat-time, same Bat-channel!

Read and review! Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ...I hate this word... hate it so much... Jay, shoot it with an AK-47... please...

A/N: And here's another chapter. Sorry it took a bit. But anyway, 'Cause I feel like it, shout-outs to everyone who's reviewed and read! And special little shout-out to a school buddy Tsukiko7223 'cause she wouldn't leave me alone 'til I had a multi-chapter. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**-Unknown warehouse-**

Robin jerked awake, head snapping up. His head felt like a building just fell on him...

The Boy Wonder recalled all that had happened right then. "That son-of-a-"

"Save it, Goldie. That's been said, yelled, and cursed in various languages already."

"Jas... X!"

Red X sniffed irritably. "What?"

"...I didn't know you were there," Robin stated, taken somewhat aback at his tone. "You ok?"

"No. We're in a freaking warehouse. Kidnapped by a psycho clown. The same psycho clown who _killed_ me in a warehouse. How is this _ok_ for me? Why the hell would you even _ask_ that?"

"Right, right. Sorry," Robin muttered, changing the subject "Do we have anything to work with?"

"No. Belts, weapons, lockpicks. Gone. And so are our shoes... damn psycho..." X did his best to sound indifferent and strong, but his voice was shaky and Robin could tell he was trying his best not to freak out.

He couldn't be blamed, after all. He _did_ die in a warehouse at the hands of the same person, after all. The older brother actually admired the younger's lack of panic.

They both froze when that familiar manic laughter sounded.

"Birdie-boys! Why don't you come play with _Mr. J_?"

Red X stiffened miserbly and Robin gulped. No matter how many times he saw that grin, he felt the sense of dread spread over him.

"Now, kiddies! How about we say hi to Mr. Crowbar? Of course, Boy Blunder Two, you've already met him~"

* * *

**-Titans Tower-**

"Where are they?"

"I'm trying to find out, give me time,"

After the whole explosion ordeal, the remaining Titans made their way back home after Cyborg's scanners and Raven's magic said they're leader and his brother weren't there.

Raven sat meditating, reaching out with her mystic abilities to a great extent to find their friends. So far, they've gotten nothing to signal their presence.

"Friend Raven, I am worried. Are you sure you cannot find where they are?" Starfire questioned breathlessly, floating in the air.

"Yes!" the empath glared daggers at the alien girl. "I'm trying my best! They're too far out of my range, ok? This is taking a lot of my energy, so I'd be thankful that I'm even attempting this,"

Starfire flinched. "I am sorry, friend Raven. I did not realize this was taking the toll on you,"

Cyborg scratched the back of his neck. "Why don't we figure out what Joker does? Or think of what Robin already told us about him? It'd give us hints,"

Beast Boy sighed in worry. "Well... we know he's a maniac who likes crowbars."

"Well that's a start." Raven shrugged. "Is there anything else?"

"He has some strange obsession with Robins,"

Their half-robot sighed. "Besides the obvious. We need something to work with."

"...well, he beat the Jason in the city of Gotham to... death," Starfire offered.

"That's something," Beast Boy acknowledged. Raven let out a slow chant, trying once more to get a reading of their friends.

Cyborg suddenly got an idea. "...would it be a good idea to... y'know... call Batman?"

"If we're desperate," Raven muttered, a disappointed frown on her pale face as the spell failed. "Robin and Jason don't seem to be on the best of terms with him at the moment,"

Starfire crossed her arms. "Then we are still in the square of one. What about the Kid Flash or the Speedy? They are good friends to the Robin, no?"

"Yeah, actually. I'll contact Speedy," Raven nodded.

"I'll get Kid Flash," their half-robot agreed. "We'll find them,"

* * *

**-Unknown warehouse-**

The crowbar beat down, slicing the air. Oddly enough, Robin felt more pain when Red X was hit, than he was hit himself.

Must be a big brother thing.

Now, though, raging pain shot through his trained form. The cold, biting metal slammed again and again and again into his skin. Though every time it was lifted, when he felt small relief, it was replaced with worry for his still comrade beside him.

The manic laugher cut through the warehouse. "Well, kids! I gotta go, but we'll play later!" Joker skipped to the door, chuckling sadistically. With a crazed giggle, slammed the door and locked it, leaving both Bat-kids inside.

Robin grunted, rolling on his back and breathing heavily. Every little movement hurt. The twitch of his foot sent pain through his body. Even taking a breath hurt. Is this was Jason felt when he died?

"S' not that bad..." the younger brother panted, eyes focused on the floor, "He hit... a hell of a-a l-lot harder wh-when I died,"

Robin turned his head, astonishment on his face. How the heck could he keep the façade? But on a second look, the Boy Wonder noticed tear tracks on Jason's face. The mental agony was worse than the pysical...

"Jay, we're gonna get out of this, ok?"

"Yeah. Right. After Ra's is nice enough to revive you maybe."

The Boy Wonder sighed at his brother's pessimistic statement, but it turned into a groan as even _that_ hurt. How was Jason even able breathe after the second round of the crowbar?

"Don't start... wimpin' out already, Goldie," Jason snorted, letting out a cough. The sound was terrible for the elder to hear. "You're tougher than... that right?"

Robin let out a fake smile. "Maybe... maybe not," he admitted. "How'd you... do it?"

Jason's head tilted. "What? Suffer th' crowbar as long as I d-did?" Robin nodded. "Well... I don't know. Jus' kept my mind somewhere else,"

"Didn't think about the pain...?"

"I guess... or I went numb. Don't remember."

The door rattled. Robin scowled at the laughter as it swung open. Jason gulped and curled aroud himself without realizing it.

_'This game... has completely backfired...'_

* * *

**-Titans Tower-**

Raven massaged her forehead after getting off the communicator with Speedy. The idiot was speechless and not much help in any way. Cyborg was currently getting information off of Kid Flash, well... every fifth word, considering the speedster was panicking and his words were being sped up. The empath stopped listening after:

"Idon'tunderstand whywouldJoker bethereIdon'tgetitholycrap areyousureitwas JasonIdon't think it'dbehimhe's-"

"KF!" Cyborg interrupted irritably. "Slow down, man! What do you know about him?"

Beast Boy decided he would try for Aqualad, who was the only calm one giving information. So far they didn't have much information that helped.

After another couple minutes, Cyborg gave up with Kid Flash. "Ok, well... looks like he's coming. I caught 'coming, there,' and 'bit', so I'm guessin' he's coming."

The changeling ran a hand through his hair. "Aqualad didn't know much either."

"We must call the Man of Bats, correct?" Starfire asked, obviously worried. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, we have no choice..." He ambled out, muttering a, "Hey, I'll go wait for Kid Flash..."

Raven got up and floated to the computer. "What are we going to say about Jason? Robin didn't tell Batman he's alive, I don't think."

"Skip over that part. If he asks, we tell." Cyborg suggested. Raven nodded and started typing on the computer, trying use the signal Robin taught them. They all held their breath.

The screen fizzed and the masked face of Batman - _the_ Batman - appeared. Starfire backed up a little in awe.

_"Who is this?"_

Raven took a breath. "Raven, of the Teen Titans." she supplied. "Batman, we need help."

Kid Flash and Beast Boy came in at that moment. The green boy almost fainted in shock at the face of the almighty Bat, and Kid Flash sped up behind their empath.

"Yo Bats," he waved. Everyone practically gasped. He _dared_ speak to Batman like that?

The Gotham vigilante frowned. _"Wally?"_

The redhead flopped his head back. "Br... Bats!" he whined.

Beast Boy snorted. "Your real name is _Wally_?" he chortled. The speedster glared and crossed his arms.

"So what? Not as bad as _Garfield_."

"Don't-"

Batman sighed in annoyance. _"Enough. What do you need? Where's Robin?"_

Raven looked down. "Well... that's the problem. Joker took him and Red X."

Rage flickered in Batman's face. Cyborg though he was about to blow. "_Why did he take Red X?"_

Starfire spoke this time. "The Red X... is called Jason. He is friend Robin's little brother, and the Joker has captured them both."

Kid Flash's mouth gaped. That was rather... blunt. Jason hasn't been spoken of in the Batfamily for a while.

_"Impossible. Jason died."_

Raven exhaled slowly. "He came back from something called the Lazarus Pits. I guess a man called Ra's al Ghul brought him back. But Batman, the Joker has taken both Robin and X. We can't find them."

Batman was silent for a while, unmoving. Kid Flash looked nervous for some odd reason.

_"Your location is Jump City, correct?"_ he finally asked.

Raven nodded. "Yes."

_"I'll be there in a couple hours. Expect me. And Wally,"_

"Yah."

_"Do. Not. Go. Off. To. Find. Them. Do you understand?" _Batman's tone went serious and dark.

The speedster pouted, arms crossed. "But Br... Bats! He's my little bro!" he glanced at the Titans. "Not real brother, mind you."

_"I don't care, you will not bring risk to yourself, understand?"_

"...Yes."

_"Good."_

With that, the Batman left, leaving the Titans alone again. The redheaded speedster tapped his foot and paced the room.

Starfire shivered. "He is rather scary, is he not?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Ya got that right. So we wait?"

"Yes," Raven confirmed.

Beast Boy grinned. "Hey _Wally_,"

"Shut up."

* * *

**-Gotham City, the Batcave-**

"Master Bruce, I assume that was the Titans." Alfred stated. Bruce leant back on his chair and sighed.

"Yes. Joker has Dick... and _Jason_..."

The butler's mouth fell open. "But sir, isn't Master Jason dead?"

The alter-ego of Batman scowled. "Ask Ra's al Ghul." He stood up and cracked his knuckles. At the sound, a dog came padding up. "Ace,"

"_Hah-woof._" the dog nosed his master's leg. Bruce bent down, stroking the dog.

He pulled on the cowl of his suit, straightening. "I'm going to Jump City, Alfred. I'll stay in touch."

Alfred nodded solemnly. "Good luck, Master Bruce. I shall think of an excuse of your absense for Lucius,"

"Thank you, Alfred." The Dark Knight turned stiffly and walked towards the Bat-jet.

_I'm coming, Richard._

* * *

A/N: Le gasp. DaddyBats to the rescue! And Wally. Anyways, next chapter will be more Robin and Jay, Batman-awkward-around-Titans, and banter between BB and KF. Yup. REVIEW PLEASE! The more I get, most likely the quicker the next chapter will be, 'cause I'll feel bad if I take a long time to update.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The word that prevents me from saying I own much but ideas. Sadly. 'cause I'd love to own more than ideas and my cape I'm wearing at the moment...

A/N: Hi again! Here's another chapter for you awesome readers. I meant to update sooner but... you know, other ideas nagging at me... Special shout-outs to those who reviewed as well! You guys really keep me going! Ok... and when Jay and Rob speak... it's gonna be kinda broken up 'cause they _were_ just beaten with that crowbar... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**-Unknown warehouse-**

The crowbar slammed against Red X. He let out a gasp, bringing the arm against his chest. Robin growled, but his brother's brief look told him to shut up.

He hated this, watching the clown mercilessly beat Jason. He hated hearing those grunts of pain. He hated hearing the ring of metal. He hated the clown.

Everything at the moment was hated.

"Sonuvabitch..." X hissed out cooly, as if unfazed. "G-go t' hell,"

"How rude!" Joker gasped in mock-surprise. "Is that really how Batsy taught you?"

X gave a bloody grin, causing Robin to let out a frustrated growl. Though barely seen, he noticed the tear tracks were larger.

Joker giggled. "Aw, Boy Blunder, getting a little mad, are we?"

He was about to answer, but Red X retorted for him. "A little? You're a d-damn psychopath who stalked h-him from _Gotham_. Hell yes he's mad, you friggin' moron!"

Robin stared at the smirking form of his brother. What was he thinking? Was he _trying_ to get killed again?

"You," Joker growled, "are just _trying_ to make me angry,"

"What's n-new?"

The clown's eye twitched ever-so-slightly and he brought up the crowbar. "I suppose I'm going to have to teach you some manners."

Red X visibly shrinks back. Joker starts laughing again. "...nah. I'm just gonna keep beating you with this crowbar."

The metal rod crashed against his side. A mere grunt betrayed his pain.

Again and again. Sickening cracks echoed in the small warehouse, and Robin had to squeeze his eyes shut to block out the sight. He just wanted to cover his ears, to make it stop.

"Aw, Reddie-boy! You look so... tense," Joker cackled, pausing. X let out a shaky breath and glared up at the madman.

"Go... to... hell..."

The clown smiled. "Hey, lemme ask you a question,"

X coughed a muffled sound. _"Oh god no..."_

"Why,"

_Crack._

"So,"

_Crack._

"Serious?"

_Crack._

Red X reluctantly whimpered, moaning and panting heavily against the cold ground. Robin was about to blow a fuse.

"...Go... to... hell..." the anti-hero repeated slowly, wheezing out each word.

"Oh, I'll wait 'til I've beaten your dear brother here, birdie-boy," Joker stated slowly. X hissed as the crowbar hit against him for good measure. The madman then turned to the elder Bat-child, grinning sadistically.

Robin scowled. "When Batman comes... you're dead,"

"Ooh, that's _so_ scary! That might've worked when you were _nine_, Boy Blunder. But it won't work now,"

The metal raised and lunged down again.

* * *

**-Titans Tower-**

"Wally... er, KF, calm down, will ya?" Cyborg sighed to the speedster. The redhead had probably completed a million laps around the living area of the Tower by now.

"No." he grumbled, pausing for a second. "Jay is somehow back, and Joker has him _and_ Robin. No."

Beast Boy smirked. "Hey _Wally_, why don't you-"

"BB, shut up."

"But _Wally_-"

"But _Garfield_, shut up,"

"Knock it off, both of you," Raven cut in, eyes dark. Both boys gave a yelp and inched slightly away from the empath.

Starfire flew into the room. "The Man of Bats is still not here, friends. Shall I still wait?" she settled beside Cyborg on the couch.

Raven shook her head. "No, we'll wait. We should-"

"I'm here."

Everyone froze and whipped their heads to the entrance to the living area towards the gruff voice.

There, was the ominous shape of the _Batman_, in the doorway with a half-hearted glare on his face. Beast Boy's eyes widened, Cyborg's jaw opened ever-so-slightly, and Starfire gulped. Raven's frown even faltered.

"Bats!" Kid Flash burst out. The speedster rushed up to the Gotham Knight. "Tookyoulongenoughdidyou hearaboutJay-"

"Wallace." the Bat placed a hand on the younger's shoulders, "be silent. I heard about... _Jaso__n_."

Beast Boy was able to snort through his awe. "_Wallace_?"

Batman looked at the Titans slowly, his gaze sweeping through all of them emotionlessly. "So you're the Titans."

Cyborg snapped out of his daze. "Th-there's more of us, ya know. We're spread out... Speedy an' Kid an' Aqualad are part of us and so are others,"

"I see." the Bat nodded slowly. His expression became grave. "Now. Tell me what happened."

Raven took her composure back and stood up. "The Joker must have secretly escaped from your containment called... Arkham-"

The Dark Knight cut in. "I got that from Robin."

"...ok then." the empath flinched in her head. Timid and Shy squealed with fear in Nevermore. "I take it you know of the Joker card, then. The next time the Joker resurfaced, he broke into another bank and was... waiting."

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, "and then he had these minions and we all had to like-"

"BB, not now," Cyborg scolded.

Raven sighed and continued, "He sent these minions out, and Robin and Red X... well, Jason as you know him, went after Joker... but he had a backup plan and collapsed the bank... and took Robin and Jason..."

Batman tensed up and growled. "You let your leader get _taken_ by a _psychopath_. You let my _sons_ get taken."

Kid Flash scratched his neck. "Bru... Bats, man, they tried. Give 'em a break, I mean it's their first run-in with Joker."

The Dark Knight glared at the Titans and walked in further. "Where is your computer?" he asked, obviously furious.

"Here," Cyborg got up and half-scurried half-ran to the computer. Batman followed the eldest of the Titans and started typing swiftly; even quicker than the half-robot.

"Give me some time." was all the Bat said, dismissing the Titans. "I'll be done in a little bit."

* * *

**-Unknown warehouse-**

The door rattled shut as Joker left.

The two birds inside lay crumpled in agony. Robin let out a wheezy breath of air and coughed.

"...J'son?"

The younger brother didn't respond.

"Jay...?"

A whine. "Shit..."

Robin gave a raspy sigh and grunted as he twitched his most-likely broken ankle. That damn crowbar...

Jason huffed weakly. "Shit... D'ck, you 'kay? ...well... y'know wh't... I mean..."

"Yeh..." he didn't even care that his name was spoken in the field. As of now, they were just broken.

"I keep... waitin' for a... bomb t' go off..." Jason stated dryly. "Jus' like... th' last time..."

Dick looked up, his good eye flaring with anger. "Don' think... like that, Jay,"

The younger gave a bloody smirk. "Too... bad..."

"Jason... Bruce'll come..." Dick tried. Jason glared at the floor, curling around himself despite how every nerve told him to lie still.

"That's what... what I told myself... the first time... Grayson..." he growled. "An' he... never came... What makes you th'nk... he's gonna be... here t' save our asses... now...?"

Dick swallowed, the copper taste of blood thick on his tongue. "I... don't know..."

Jason sniffed and coughed. "Didn't think so..."

* * *

**-Titans Tower-**

Batman sat back, a satisfied grunt escaping from his throat. He told the Titans (and Wally after much arguing) to go do something and to let him concentrate.

And now he found the warehouse districts. Just what Joker would do.

"Alfred," he stated into his comm, "I think I know where they are."

_"Very good, sir."_ the butler responded immediately, _"Are you going to bring them home when you retrieve them?"_

"Yes."

_"I shall prepare. And Miss Kyle is here, rather disappointed you did not tell her of your absence..."_

Batman snorted. "Then tell her I'm sorry and I'll take her out some other day."

_"Indeed. She insists she stays... anyway, Master Bruce, I expect you'll be careful?"_

"Of course, Alfred." the Dark Knight stood up. "Tell Selina to play nice with my dog."

With that he signed off, and turned to inform the Titans.

_Don't worry, Richard... Jason..._

* * *

**_-_Unknown warehouse-**

The door burst open again, and a familiar clown waltzed in. Dick and Jason glared at the madman.

"Ok, boy blunders!" Joker laughed, face stretched in a grin, "Time to have more _fun_."

* * *

A/N: Ok. Another cliffhanger. But they're fun. No raging! *hides* And I lied about awkward DaddyBats. But guess what? There's brief MommyCats. Anyway, review! Please?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Oh for StarClan's sake I DO NOT OWN! I _do_ own some pie though... or did...

A/N: So happy for a new chapter? I _did_ leave you hanging off a cliff with that cliffhanger... heh heh. No? Bad joke? ...fine. So shout-outs to all you who cared to review, and warning: Crowbars. And mad DaddyBats for future things.

And if Richard and Jason's names switch between Robin and Red X and back, it's just me getting confused with my own writing. Got it? Ok. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**-Unknown warehouse-**

_The door burst open again, and a familiar clown waltzed in. Dick and Jason glared at the madman._

_"Ok, boy blunders!" Joker laughed, face stretched in a grin, "Time to have more fun."_

-T-T-

Red X couldn't help the whine that escaped from his clenched teeth. Robin gave his brother a look that said '_it's okay_' and proceeded to glare something more intense than a Batglare at the clown.

"Oh, is Boy Blunder Two _afraid_?" Joker asked, patting the crowbar against his hand. "Well... he has every right to be,"

"G-go to hell. Just... go t-to hell," Robin hissed, "J-just _rot__. In. Hell._.."

The psychopath tilted his head, grin faltering. "Well that isn't polite, Blunder Boy. Manners, boy. Manners."

"Says... says th-the guy with the b-bloody c-crowbar,"

"Oh, you're just so rude!" Joker tilted his head and smiled again. "What're you gonna say when I take out my _feelings_ on your pretty brother here?"

X gave the older Bat-child a scared look as the crowbar slammed against him. His body shook with the impact, pain searing through his thin form. It lunged again and he couldn't keep in the agonized, strangled yelp he had been harboring.

"_Stop!_" Robin gasped. Joker didn't listen. Just kept beating. "_Stop!_"

X whimpered, agony surpassing every emotion in his body. Memories flashed through his mind, making it even worse.

**_"What hurts more? A,"_**

**_Crack._**

**_"Or B?"_**

**_Slam._**

A shudder passed through him as the crowbar hit in tune with the flashback.

"Stop!" Robin yelled.

Jason coughed, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.

_**"Forehand,"**_

_**Slam.**_

_**"Or backhand?"**_

_**Crack.**_

Tears rolled down his face from under his mask. The crazed giggles echoed in his ears.

**_"Come on, birdie! Don't you wanna play some more?"_**

**_Crack. Crack._**

Joker laughed, the giddy sound resonating in the small warehouse. A mere noise in the background to Jason as those supressed memories came back. Robin bared his teeth, flinching at every hit, every gasp of pain.

"Birdie! Don't give up now, we're just getting started!"

Jason stared blankly at the floor, numb. The clown kicked his stomach, sending him rolling.

"Jay!"

He simply closed his eyes again, feeling the sense of looming death yet again.

The foot slammed into his stomach again, and again. Robin yelled, but it all left him. All he could hear was the manic cackles and the old ticking of the bomb, all those years ago.

_**Tick. Tick. Tick.**_

And he gave up.

* * *

**-Outskirts of Jump City-**

"Split up," Batman ordered the Titans as they gathered around. "Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, you go by the docks."

The green changeling raised his hand in a salute. "Yessir,"

"Raven, Kid Flash, you're with me. We're checking the warehouses." The Dark Knight let his gaze sweep over each of the teens. "This is strictly covert. The moment you find _anything_ suspicious you will contact me. Understand?"

Starfire nodded. "I have the understanding,"

"Yeah, got it," Cyborg eyed Beast Boy and slapped the back of his head when he didn't respond.

"Ow," he whined. "Yessir, understood,"

Batman stiffly turned around. "Good. Get going, keep in touch." with that he mounted his Bat-bike and zoomed off without a word.

Kid Flash shrugged. "O-kay... I take it that he's ready..."

Raven sighed and flew upwards, flying high and following the Gotham Knight. The speedster frowned and stepped back to follow, but paused.

"Hey, if anyone sees Speedy by some random chance, tell him where we are, 'kay?"

"May I ask the reason, friend Kid Flash?" Starfire cocked her head, floating up.

"He's a good friend," was all he said before speeding away.

Cyborg shrugged. "Well that's descriptive."

"Perhaps he is another... not-related brother?" the alien princess suggested, soaring higher. "Let us go, friends."

Beast Boy morphed into a wolf-dog, he and Cyborg taking the ground as they went for the docks.

-T-T-

Raven followed behind Batman, just above him. Kid Flash raced along side the Bat-bike, keeping up rather effortlessly.

"What's the plan, Bats?" the redhead asked.

The Batman frowned at nothing in particular. "To find my sons."

Kid Flash stumbled a little. "I got that, but I mean do you wanna split up or-"

"You and Raven take the warehouses to the east." the Dark Knight sighed. "I have the west. Go." he swerved and was gone before either teens could object.

The Gotham Knight sped up and hit his brakes, skidding to a halt. In one fluid motion he hopped off, landing in a crouch in front of the first warehouse. He grappled to the roof and looked through the broken metal, and upon seeing nothing, glared off at the other ones.

Quickly thinking, he tapped his wrist and a glowing holographic computer came from his gauntlet. He typed at it for a minute, turned to his right, and scowled as the scanner picked up something.

"Damn it." he shot the grapple again and swung from warehouse to warehouse, glowering even deeper. "Damn it all."

He flew upwards, cape billowing out behind him as he found the warehouse his son - well, apparently _sons_ - were in.

"I'm coming."

* * *

**-Warehouse-**

Jason couldn't feel anything. Nothing. Just pain. Agony. Coursing through his body.

No emotion entered his mind when Joker moved on to give his brother the same punishment. Just agony.

Pure. Utter. Agony.

He couldn't even hear much over the manic laughter repeating in his head like a broken record, over and over.

"You birdies are no fun!" Joker cackled, patting the bloody crowbar in his hand. "Mr. J's having fun! Why can't you?"

Neither Bat-kids responded. Jason stared blankly. Robin glared something more intense than a Batglare.

Joker frowned. "Say something, come on,"

They still didn't say anything. Jason wheezed out a breath. Robin growled.

"Say. Something."

Robin spat out red, sweat running down his face. Jason shuddered.

The psychopathic clown suddenly giggled. "Well then. Maybe I'll _force_ the words out." He raised the crowbar again. Red X winced, breath hitching.

Joker grinned at the action and stepped back. "I think you've had enough _fun_."

The elder bird narrowed his eyes in disbelief. He wasn't done. Joker was never done.

He was right. The clown set the crowbar down and walked over to the other side of the warehouse, kneeling down and pressing something in the shadows.

Bright red numbers blinked on.

There was a bomb. A damn bomb.

Jason whimpered. _"not again not again not again..."_

The madman waltzed to the door, whistling some crappy tune. "Well, kids, it's time for me to go. It's been fun though right?"

Robin simply growled, the sound raspy in his throat.

"Well, maybe a bit more fun for me, but I'm just guessing since you two are being awfully quiet." He opened the door, lips spread wide. "Now be good boys and finish your homework and be in bed by nine. And tell the Big Man I said... _hello_."

"Tell him now."

Joker scowled and whipped around - a bad move on his part. He got a full-blown, raged punch to the face, courtesy of a furious Batman.

Robin wasn't paying attention, he was trying to get to his feet, muttering to his brother, who was wide-eyed and panicking.

"Jay? Jay, br-breathe, it's ok," he made it to his knees but lurched forward as pain zapped through him. "We'll get through th-this,"

Jason wailed. "N-n-no... n-no...!"

Batman slammed Joker into the doorframe and dashed inside the small building, sliding to his knees beside his eldest son.

"Oh god Richard," he gasped, reaching out. Dick jumped and jerked away, but upon seeing it was his 'father' bit his lip and accepted the touch. He then saw Jason and froze.

"...Jason..."

The wayward bird whimpered and remained unresponsive, staring in panic at the ticking bomb.

He looked like how he looked when Bruce had found him the first time he died. Bloody, beaten, broken... except for that odd white streak (which was currently a slight red color).

And now he was alive, or at least for the moment.

The Dark Knight swiftly unlocked the oldest son's bindings and slid to his second son. "Jason, Jay,"

"N-n-no..." Jason shuffled away, breath wavering. Batman laid a hand on his shoulder and he let out a screech. "_Noooo!_"

"It's ok, it's me, it's just me, partner," he gently grabbed him and pulled him close.

Richard gulped and held his arm. "Bruce... bomb..."

The Bat turned his head and saw the time left.

**00:10**

"Shit."

He didn't have the time to get them both out.

Jason whimpered and curled inwards. "_Not again_..."

"Richard!" Batman stood up, Jason in his arms, and lunged. His cape enveloped the Boy Wonder. "Head down!"

And the bomb blew.

* * *

A/N: That... was rushed. I'm sorry it was rushed. I've been feeling bad about no chapter so yeah. And if anyone can figure out where I got a couple lines on here gets a shout-out and a cookie from Alfred. Review! Feel free to complain about the cliffhanger and the rushed-ness of this.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The word preventing me from owning much but ideas... sadly.

A/N: And here's for another chapter. Shout-outs to all those who cared to review! And the answer was indeed _Batman: Under the Red Hood._ The first person to say it was Jason9000, so all I need to do is find you Alfred. And shout-out to the others who figured it out: lanamere, batman-defeats-all, and the Guest on 12/8/12! I'll send you guys some Alfred cookies when I find him.

Anyway, DaddyBats time. ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

**-Warehouse-**

_**00:10**_

_"Shit."_

_He didn't have the time to get them both out._

_Jason whimpered and curled inwards. "Not again..."_

_"Richard!" Batman stood up, Jason in his arms, and lunged. His cape enveloped the Boy Wonder. "Head down!"_

_And the bomb blew._

-T-T-

Everything errupted in a fenzy of fire. Intense heat tossed the Dark Knight away, and his grip on his sons was lost. The roaring noise was deafening as the warehouse flew apart like it was a mere pile of twigs.

Kid Flash and Raven froze in their tracks.

"No," the redhead shook his head. "_No_!"

The empath's flight shook with the shockwaves of the explosion. "Come on," she gravely murmured. But the speedster was already a blur of yellow, racing towards the plume of black smoke.

-T-T-

The boom reached all the way to the docks. Starfire gasped, hands flying to her mouth, while Cyborg just gaped.

Beast Boy morphed from his wolf form. "...dude..."

"What just happened?" Cyborg asked, voice full of shock.

"I... I am not sure, friends," Starfire shook her head.

The changeling stared at the smoke in terrified awe. "Was... was that were Robin was...?"

"I dunno, BB," Cyborg finally said, out of his startled daze somewhat, "But we better go,"

The other Titans nodded and followed the half-robot as he ran towards the explosion site.

-T-T-

Batman shoved at the debris that littered around him. He lost his grip on them. He let go.

"Richard!" He coughed, kicking a burning wooden beam away. "Richard! Jason!"

He caught sight of a yellow cape, and his heart leaped. He ran towards it, sliding down to his knees and pushing the ash and wood away from the huddled, limp bundle on the ground.

"Richard," he breathed, slipping off his cowl and gathering the boy in his arms. No cowl usually calmed the boy.

"...B...B-Bruce," the young teen blinked open his eyes. His mask was gone, and those sapphire eyes were pain-filled and confused and relieved. "Br-Bruce... J-Jay..."

The Dark Knight nodded, and heard the sound of a certain speedster rushing up behind him.

"Bats!" he gasped. Bruce turned to the redhead, and he couldn't help but freeze at his bloody, broken 'brother'.

"Wally. Take him. _Now_." the Bat ordered, scowling with worry. Wally snapped out of his daze and knelt down, gently taking his younger childhood friend in his arms.

"S' ok, Dickie," he murmured. "We'll find him," Dick coughed, breathing heavily but managing a little nod of acknowledgement. He was in too much pain to talk anymore.

Bruce got up, slipping on his Bat-mask again, and glared across the debris and ash, staring through the little fires still burning.

"J-Jay..." Dick whined. Wally hushed him.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Dick nodded stiffly again, closing his eyes and falling into that welcoming haze. Wally started to panic, but relaxed when the younger teen's breathing became somehow stronger.

Raven flew in just as the Dark Knight started walking through the destroyed remains of the warehouse. She landed beside Wally, eyes resting on the Boy Wonder in the redhead's arms.

She reached her hand towards him. "I can... heal the more severe wounds," she muttered. The Kid Flash looked up, rather surprised that the empath didn't ask any questions.

"You're not curious?" he asked, still slightly surprised.

Raven's lips twitched upwards ever-so-sightly. "It isn't my place to ask at the moment," her hand hovered above Robin's chest, glowing blue. She eyed the looming figure of the Batman. "Will he... will he care?"

Wally shook his head. "Wha... oh, hell no. He's gonna be more than grateful in his own way."

The empath sighed in amusement and raised her other hand. Her fingertips touched her leader's forehead and chest, the blue energy reaching around the bird.

Her slow mantra escaped her lips in a breath. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_..."

The Boy Wonder stiffened, eyes flashing open for a second and mouth parting in a silent gasp of air. He finally let out a sigh and murmured something in a different language.

"There." Raven muttered, inhaling deeply. "The severe damage is healed, at least somewhat."

Wally noticed her uncomfortable scowl. "What's wrong?"

"I was also reaching out to find Jason while healing him, just a simple scan with my magick." the pale empath sat next the the speedster, levitating in the air to regain her energy back. "I couldn't find him."

"...we'll find him, we have to," Wally declared gravely, green eyes watching the Batman as he stomped through the remains of the warehouse. "I don't know how Bats'll take it if we don't."

Batman lifted and tossed every large piece of wood or debris he could find, calling hoarsely the name of his second son.

"Jason!" he yelled, "Jason! Answer me! Dammit, answer me!"

**_He never listens. Not like he should._**

With more anger he tore through a large but thin metal piece of destroyed warehouse.

**_He's a good soldier. But even then he doesn't listen like a soldier should._**

"Jason!" he shouted. Rage boiled through the Dark Knight's whole being as he remembered some of the cruel things he thought about Jason all those years ago.

**_Maybe it was a bad idea to take him in... he isn't as skilled as Dick... maybe I should've left him..._**

The last thought sent him on overdrive. He dashed back and forth, frantic to find his son. How the hell could he think of the rebellious boy as a burden like that? He disgusted himself.

The Gotham Knight's heart leaped for a second time when he saw a small figure half-covered in ash.

"Jay," he called, stumbing towards the limp form. He knelt down and touched the boy's arm, slightly afraid at the lack of reaction. "Jason?"

The dead-and-back second Robin still didn't respond. The Batman brought down his cowl again and took him in strong arms. Bruce was suddenly brought back to that dreaded day. The day he failed Jason and let him die.

"Jason?"

The wayward bird didn't so much as twitch. Fear made its way into Bruce's mind, and he pressed his hand against Jason's neck to find a pulse.

Everything was so quiet, so still. In those small moments when he tried to find a heartbeat, he mentally screamed at himself, cursed, shrieked at the fact he never should have drafted such young kids into _his _war of good and bad, of crime and justice.

And then he felt it. The tiny, barely-there heartbeat.

Bruce let out a sigh of relief, but worry still loomed about. Why wasn't he responding?

Raven, even at the distance, felt the pulsating discomfort coming off the Bat. Without thinking, she floated up and flew to him, landing softly in front of the two. She held out her hand again and it glowed blue once more.

"I healed Robin. I can try to heal Jason." she murmured. The Dark Knight remained silent for a moment before grunting a 'yes'. Raven took another deep breath and let her hands hover above Jason's bruised, limp form.

Her scowl deepened as she chanted her words again. She sat back, troubled and guilty.

"What?" Bruce demanded, "What's wrong?"

The empath put her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "I... his severe injuries are mended somewhat... but..."

"But what?"

"...he's deeply asleep... as some defense, Jason's put himself into a comatose state."

* * *

A/N: Duh-duh-duh. Yeesh, another cliffhanger, sorry. It's getting old, I know. But I needed a place to stop this... filler. This chapter was basically a filler. Sadly. Anyway, review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The word preventing me from owning much but ideas.

A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! School... kills me. I've had math homework practically all week 'cause the teacher thinks that since we're in a higher class we need more work, I've been studying for a test that I had in Social Studies, writing Jason/OC stuff for my friend, and I had a Science essay due that I also procrastinated. I basically procrastinated everything 'cause I actually have a life outside of school crap.

Anywho, past my exuses and rant, sorry for the rant. On with the story,

* * *

**-Titans Tower, sometime later-**

He's in a coma. A damn self-induced coma.

The kid was more broken than Bruce thought. His defense against severe pain was a _coma_. Who _did_ that?

Bruce sat beside his sons, hunched over and looking rather broken. He failed. Again. Richard was at least able to become conscious. Jason... still no response. Nothing.

He pressed a finger to his ear. "Alfred."

_"Yes, Master Bruce?" _the elder man's voice was full of grief, as he heard of the incident.

"I'm going to be a while. Until Dick is well enough, I'm staying."

_"Very well, Sir. Please give Master Jason my care,"_

"Yeah," he muttered, cutting out of the link. His gaze left Jason and rested on his eldest son. He was sleeping peacefully. If it weren't for the purple bruises that littered his arms and face, it'd be like he was simply sleeping.

Jason, on the other hand... his face was smoothly shaped into an unresponsive frown. But even in this state, his jaw was set in a way that was almost _peaceful_.

Bruce glared at the floor, the beep of the heart monitor the only sound in the room. What has he done? What has he done to his children? They didn't deserve the pain, the agony. They're still so young.

"Dammit!" he slammed his fist against his knee, angry at himself. Angry at Joker. Angry at everything. "Damn it all!"

"...Bruce..."

His first reaction was to steal a glace at Jason, but he knew who the voice belonged to. He turned towards Richard, putting on a false smile.

"Bruce... what... what happened...?" Dick asked quietly, eyes half-closed. His voice was raspy, and he winced with each word. "I 'member you... you coming and the... the bomb... and Jay..."

"I... the building exploded. Raven healed most of your bad injuries..."

Dick tried to sit up, but Bruce pushed him back down gently. "Wh't... what 'bout Jay?"

Bruce hung his head. "He's alive. But... he's in a coma, Dick. He put himself in a coma."

The oldest son fell silent. His eyes flashed with an emotion Bruce couldn't catch.

"...he p't himse'f in a coma?" he finally asked.

"Yes... I never knew Jason would do something this extreme." Bruce sighed.

Richard coughed. "But... he was... he was like he used t' be wh'n he was here. Like old Jay."

The Dark Knight looked over at his younger son. Jason was still breathing deeply, not giving a sign he was to wake. "I failed again."

"Br'ce..."

A bitter chuckle escaped the man. "It's true. I let him die once. And now he's comatose."

Dick sighed. "Bruce... you tried. He knows you tried."

"Trying isn't enough!" Bruce snapped. He immediately regretted it. "...I'm sorry."

"'s fine." Dick replied in an emotionless tone. His adopted father noticed the slight hurt in his eyes and guilt set in once again. They lapsed into silence again, neither of them speaking.

After about ten minutes, Wally dashed in, another ginger following him. Speedy without his mask: Roy.

"Holy crap," the archer wheezed. Richard couldn't supress a grin at the older Titan. Of course he would come. Any time he was hurt or anything, one of the first people there was Roy. And... there was also the fact that he and Jason were 'good' friends and caused a crapload of trouble* before... that day.

"How're you holding up, Dick?" Roy asked.

"B'n bett'r," the acrobat sighed. The ginger he answered nodded and and turned around, anxious to see his old partner in crime.

"...his hair's different,"

Wally snorted in amusement and Bruce simply got up and left the room with a tired huff. Best to leave the old friends alone.

Roy crossed his arms. "So what... Joker did this? Again?"

Dick nodded, shifting unconfotably. "Yeah..."

"Then where's the sonuvabitch?!"

Wally ran a hand through his hair. "Don't know. Must've crawled out of the explosion debris."

"...dammit." Roy grumbled. "The psycho killed my chaos buddy, gets away, then sends my suddenly-alive chaos buddy into comatose state and now he gets away _again_?!"

"...yeah...?" Wally suggested.

Roy frowned. "No one was supposed to answer that."

They fell into soft conversation, or at least Wally and Roy did. Dick just gazed at Jason, his big brother insitincts screaming, as he was taken back into a memory.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Robin walked into his room with a tired sigh. He sat down on the bed, taking his mask off. Just as he was about to get up to get in more comfortable clothes, his computer beeped as he got a call._

_'The 'Cave...?' With another sigh he got up and went do the desk, clicking the screen on. There was a distraught - why wasn't he traught? - looking Alfred._

_"Alfred?" Dick asked. "What's up?"_

_The butler in Gotham looked on the verge of shedding tears. And he never did that. "Master Richard, I apologize for intruding..."_

_"S'okay, Alfred," Dick said slowly. "What's wrong?"_

_"It's Master Jason, sir..."_

_Dick pushed back a sigh. "What did he do now? Run away? Is he still mad at me? Did-"_

_"Master Richard, please,"_

_"Sorry, Alfred," Dick snapped his mouth shut._

_Alfred took a deep breath. "Master Richard... Master Jason has died..."_

_The Boy Wonder was almost tempted to ask if he was joking. Jason? Died? What...? It had to be some sick joke... it had to..._

_"Wha-? Alfred, wh-"_

_The Englishman set his jaw in a way to keep tears from falling. "Master Jason has died... we would like if you could come home, Master Richard, just for a while..."_

_Dick had to take several moments and breaths to answer a simple "of course" before signing out._

_Jason? Dead? How... that couldn't be. He was Jason. His little brother that was taller than him. He was Jason that didn't back down. He was Jason that, just a week or two before, he was a jerk-ass too._

_Tears fell, things were thrown about the room, and there were worried Titans. The only one who he let in was Raven, but that was only to have her put him to a dreamless sleep._

_But that didn't help. The guilt remained. He never got to apologize._

* * *

A/N: Sooo yeah. Nothing too much. *anyone who understands why I said Jay and Roy were 'good' friends and caused trouble gets another Alfred cookie. One hint: It's a group of three...

Anywho, yeah sorry for the delay. And today (12/28) is the day, I believe, that Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan of Avenged Sevenfold died... R.I.P (Rock In Paradise), Jimmy. The world isn't the same without you, we'll miss you foREVer!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still no own.

A/N: I have to say, listening to tons of Avenged Sevenfold songs while writing this is very inspiring. Because despite the twistedness and slight disturbing-ness of the song "A Little Piece of Heaven", it will be one freaking addicting song. Anyway. Thanks to those reviewing, love you guys. The answer was indeed Red Hood and the Outlaws. Alfred cookies too you all who said that.

And, in this long overdue chapter, there's going to be some Starfire/Speedy friendship, just because I'm in my Outlaw mood. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Jason felt like he was floating.

On lava. Or glass shards. Or glass shards made of lava.

He hurt. He hurt so much. And he didn't know why. He just hurt. And he wanted it to stop. He wanted the darkness to stop. He wanted the muffled voices around him to stop.

_"So... completely shutting down is a shitty_ _idea..."_

All Jason really wanted was to curl up and feel nothing. And even in this choking darkness he could still feel that crowbar, hear the maddening laughter.

_"Why can't I just be dead...?"_

* * *

Roy was sitting beside Jason, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Dick was well intent on getting fresh air on the Tower roof, so Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were up there with him. Wally went off somewhere, probably to apologize to Jinx. Batman was just... brooding.

"Ya know, man, you gotta wake up," the ginger muttered to Jason. "I need a chaos buddy,"

Still no response from the wayward bird.

Starfire floated in, humming a small tune. "Speedy?"

"...call me Roy," the archer sighed.

The alien girl tilted her head. "Okay... Roy. May I ask what a 'chaos buddy' is?"

"Oh, that. Just a joke," Roy snorted. "Back before he... ah... died, we'd go around and do stuff that Green Arrow and Bats didn't want us to do and created chaos,"

"So... you disobeyed your mentors, yes?"

"Well... yeah," Roy sighed, sitting back. "I mean, GA got irritating and Bats got overbearing. We just lost our minds a but and started to go out on our own and create hell for the villains and the bosses,"

Starfire nodded. "You are a good friend, Roy,"

"Friend? That's a stressed word around Jason. He doesn't really have 'friends', he wasn't... er, isn't one to fully trust,"

"I see," Starfire muttered, as if in thought.

Roy awkwardly sat back. "Um. So. Do you need something?"

"No. I was just curious on what the 'chaos buddy' was." the alien replied in a cheery tone. Roy snorted and yawned. "You are tired, yes?"

"Nah."

"You yawned, friend Roy. You are tired." Starfire persisted. "I shall watch Jason. You should get some of the shut eye."

The redhead crossed his arms. "I'm fine right here. I told Robin I'd watch Jay 'til he came back. And I'm gonna do that."

"Friend Roy, I insist,"

"No."

"...very well, friend Roy," Starfire sighed, turning around and floating out of the room with a huff. Roy hummed in triumph turning back to stare at the heart monitor.

* * *

Bruce tapped at the Titans Tower computer, a bored glare set on his face.

He hit a key and the solemn face of faithful Alfred popped up on the screen.

_"Master Bruce,"_ he acknowledged. _"May I ask the status of Master Jason?"_

"No change, Alfred." Bruce sighed. "Still comatose. Still unresposive to anything..."

_"Be hopeful, Master Bruce. Master Jason is strong-willed, he will recover..."_

"You're hesitating, Alfred."

The old butler frowned. _"At least I am optimistic about this, Master Bruce. You have little faith in Master Jason. If he has come back from... death, he can pull through this state."_

"But he hasn't, Alfred!" Bruce sighed out in exasperation. "He's done nothing!"

_"Give it time, Master Bruce!"_

"Time. Right. And how much time will it be until he wakes up?!"

Alfred's eyes flashed with irritation. _"Master Bruce, do not raise your voice at me."_

Bruce sat back in the chair, dragging a hand down his face. "I'm sorry, Alfred. I'm just... it's stressful."

Alfred nodded. _"Indeed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm due to reschedule a few more of your meetings,"_

"Yeah." Bruce muttered, signing out. He stared at the blank screen, tapping his hand against his knee restlessly.

* * *

Blazing pain shot through Jason once again. Within his enclosed mind he cursed in every language he knew.

_"Make it stop, dammit! Dammit... it hurts... why the hell did Ra's... have to bring me back...?"_

He wanted it to stop. Needed it to stop. Just... the agony needed to end...

_"...what if I just... let go...? Maybe... maybe if I stop fighting it... I can just make it stop? ...I remember... once... on the streets... this girl said... that when... when you're in a coma... that to let go... you have to revisit... memories... Maybe... I have to do that?"_

**-T-T-**

Roy jerked his head up from his doze at the sudden change in the heart monitor beat. It slowed.

"...Jason?"

Still no response from the wayward bird, though his breathing pattern was deeper and slightly uneven.

"Jay?" Roy sat up, frowning. "...this can't be good..." He remained where he was, eyeing Jason worriedly. "

**-T-T-**

_"...this is it... I do have to go through what I remember..."_

* * *

A/N: ...yeah... sorry this took so long. Inspiration is a fragile thing. One moment it's in your grasp and then it screws you over. Anyway, the next chapter and some after are going to be Jason-flashbacks.

Oh, and to clear this up 'cause I feel like it. In this universe Jason was brought back in the way in 'Batman: Under The Red Hood' and died the same way. I didn't feel like bringing up the whole traitor-mother ordeal and the Superboy-Prime thing. Yeah...

Anyway. Review please! Even if it's to rant about this taking a million years. Please? :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: ...Do I own this? Is the _original_ Teen Titans back on TV? No? Exactly. I don't own.

A/N: Hiya. Anyone mad at me for taking forever to update this? In my defense, I'm working on my art lately. Aaaand I've been busy with a job and vacation and all that shit.

Anyway, yeah. The next couple chapters consist of Jason. And keep in mind that not _everything_ is canon in his past-thingy in this story. As much as I love Jay, I'm not all-knowing about him.

* * *

Memories are fragile things. It takes one wrong step and they shatter.

A street kid told Jason that, once, a long time ago. Now, he thinks she may have been right, as he somehow navigates through his memories.

_"If I want to let go of this damned life... I guess I'll start from the beginning..."_

**-T-T-**

"What did you do?" Raven asked, her usual monotone irritating Roy. The ginger frowned at her.

"I didn't _do_ anything." he retorted. "His heartbeat just slowed. I didn't do anything."

The dark empath sighed, massaging her forehead. "Okay, fine. Don't use that voice with me."

Robin, Raven, and Roy stood crowded around Jason. The empath of the group demanded everyone else leave, even Bruce. The Dark Knight put up an argument, but Raven seemed to have an even worse glare than the infamous Batglare.

"I'm taking it that slowed heartbeat is bad?" Robin questioned, rubbing his arm.

"In his case, yes." Raven nodded, solemn. "From what I can sense he's entering the stage of letting go. He's going through his memories until he can find the one he regrets the most. Then, after he finds out what went wrong... he'll be lost."

Robin and Roy stared at her blankly for a second before looking down at Jason.

_"Damn it!"_ the Boy Wonder thought bitterly. _"Why Jason?!"_

* * *

_-Memory One - Always A Friend_

_"What the hell is this?" _Jason thought, light fizzing around him. All of a sudden the light was gone, like someone had suddenly turned off a light switch in a very bright room. He staggered, shutting his eyes and trying to gain balance.

"Sonuvabitch..." he muttered, opening his eyes again. He was in an alleyway. "What the...?" Jason looked around, very much confused. Definately a Gotham City alleyway.

What the hell was happening?

Jason stared at the wall for a second before blinking. "I'm back in time..."

"Jay?"

Jason's heart leaped at a familiar voice. _"No way... no..."_

He turned around to see an old face. Someone lost from the past. *

* * *

Robin was anxious. Anxious being an understatement. Between a pacing Roy Harper and sulking Bruce Wayne, everyone felt the same.

It hurt. His little brother was in pain. And dying. Again.

Raven had to find a way through to Jason. _Had to._

Losing the wayward bird twice would practically kill him. And Bruce.

As the Grayson child sat back a closed his eyes, he was left to wander in his mind. _"We'll save him..."_

* * *

A/N: Okay short chapter... my muse is very low. Sorry. I'll try to update sooner, friends.

* Okay. Here's where I'm expecting hate. This won't be an OC story, but for the sake of incredibly low muse, I'm bringing one in very briefly. For like one part in a chapter. I'll never use her again afterwards. Her name is Rin Farenia and I'll not even use her enough for you to care. There's a few of you who already know about her so I'm gonna say those... like... two people won't care.

Are you guys okay with that? Please say yes ;-;


End file.
